Sobre Jardim de Infância e Alucinações
by Mia Moony
Summary: Ela tinha alucinações, e foi indicada a um psiquiatra pela sua mãe faladeira. Mas será que eram problemas psicológicos ou seriam problemas maiores do que isso? Vencedora do I Challenge Livre 3Vassouras
1. Na escola

N/A: Essa fanfic foi escrita para participar do I Challenge "Livre", do 3Vassouras. Bem, incrivelmente eu acabei ganhando, e até que gostei da fic. Espero que vocês leiam, vou dividi-la em capítulos curtos e vou postando conforme receber reviews –SE eu receber alguma, claro. Lá vai.

----------------------------------------

Sobre Jardim de Infância e Alucinações

**1 Na escola**

Estava acontecendo novamente. Ela cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor e tentou voltar a dormir. _Tlac_. Não. O que era aquilo? Espiou por debaixo das cobertas e logo viu aquele homem novamente. O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Há algumas semanas ela via o mesmo homem, e o interessante de suas alucinações era que a alucinação trocava de roupa, tinha perfume, e sempre sumia imediatamente após sentir o seu olhar. Mas bem, essa última questão deveria ser comum das alucinações. Ela esfregou os olhos. Deveria ser o sono. Agüentara as crianças a manhã e tarde toda, não tinha como não estar vendo coisas. Cobriu-se novamente e fechou os olhos.

_"... Emily preguiçosa, está na hora de acordar! Levanta, você não pode se atrasar, menina. Você sempre teve problemas em acordar cedo, eu sempre disse que..."_

Ela bateu a mão sobre o despertador. Era nisso que dava ganhar um despertador de aniversário com uma mensagem gravada por Lily Evans para te acordar: você já acordava com um sermão sobre responsabilidade. Emily levantou e se espreguiçou, dando um bocejo que fez todos os músculos do seu rosto se moverem. Fechou os olhos por um segundo para reabri-los no momento seguinte.  
'- Vamos, Emily, é só mais um dia de trabalho. Você sabe que _no fundo_ as crianças te fazem bem. –ela disse para seu reflexo no espelho. Passou o dedo sobre um pequeno corte na testa e soltou uma exclamação de dor. Um aluno do maternal havia jogado um compasso na sua testa "por acidente" e deixado aquela marca. –Ai! Esquece Emily, o único bem que aquelas crianças te fazem é terem pais que pagam a mensalidade da escola em dia.

Ela lavou o rosto e colocou um pedaço de pão na torradeira, trocando de roupa rapidamente enquanto a torrada não ficava pronta, pois havia perdido alguns minutos preciosos ignorando o despertador. Colocou os tênis velhos –são sempre os melhores –e após prender os cabelos longos e negros com uma presilha, saiu do quarto, indo para o corredor. Ao passar pela sala pensou ter visto um vulto, mas ao olhar novamente nada viu. Bufou nervosamente e sentou-se à mesa. Após se desafogar por ter tentado engolir um pedaço de pão maior do que sua garganta permitia, ela saiu do pequeno apartamento em direção ao elevador. Esperou impaciente e entrou no primeiro elevador, que estava ocupado somente por uma velha senhora que segurava um terço nas mãos.

**  
**

A grande mansão colorida onde era a escola _Happy Days_ não ficava a mais de dois quarteirões do apartamento. Ela andava rapidamente, sem reparar nas várias pessoas em que esbarrava. Aonde já se viu, não falavam tanto da pontualidade britânica? Ela é que não iria chegar atrasada. A aula começava às oito horas, mas ela deveria estar lá meia hora antes. Finalmente chegou ofegante na escola. Era uma construção grande e antiga, no centro de Londres. Tinha um gramado extremamente verde e muitas flores na frente da casa que podia ser vista a alguns quarteirões, de tão "discreta" que era. As janelas eram pintadas de um verde limão que quase podia ser visto no escuro, e a porta era amarela. A fachada da casa era de um vermelho sangue, com alguns desenhos em laranja e branco. Emily não sabia como Helen tivera coragem de pintar a escola daquelas cores. "É para chamar atenção, sabe, faz parte da propaganda", ela lhe dissera. Mas certamente poderia ter feito algo menos estrambótico. Emily deu uma risadinha e adentrou pelo portão. Subiu as escadas azuis e quando entrou na recepção, pôde ver a secretária que tentava com dificuldade colocar os fones de ouvido.  
'- Bom dia, Claire. –disse Emily sorrindo para a moça loura, que era um tanto avoada.  
'- Ah, bom dia Srta. Evans. Como vai? –ela disse sorrindo meio sem graça por perceber que alguém assistira sua luta contra os fones de ouvido.

'- Hm... bem, é, vou bem. E a senhorita?  
'- Bem... só um pouco enrolada, sabe. –ela falou erguendo os fones.  
'- Sabe, eu até te ajudaria se já não estivesse atrasada. A Sra. Handerson já chegou? –ela perguntou, entrando por uma porta ao lado do balcão da secretária, que dava para a sala dos professores.  
'- Ainda não... ela ligou dizendo que ia se atrasar porque... ah, não lembro porque, mas ela disse que se atrasaria.  
'- Ufa, menos mal... –ela disse de dentro da sala. Cumprimentou os professores que estavam lá, e depois que vestiu seu guarda-pó pegou a mochila e saiu da sala, subindo as escadas que a levariam para o lugar onde passaria a manhã: a sala do maternal. Já podia ouvir os gritos em sua mente, os choros... e também as risadas e as palavras enroladas que saiam daquelas pequenas criaturinhas. Ela reclamava, mas até que gostava daquele trabalho. Podia ser estressante e tudo mais, e ela sempre achou que deveria receber insalubridade, mas era bom para ela espairecer. Parar de pensar na vida, nas contas, _nele_... Chacoalhou a cabeça e abriu a mala. As crianças já estavam aprendendo algumas coisas como pedir para ir ao banheiro, pintar sem sair fora da linha, as cores, animaizinhos... e ela se orgulhava muito delas. Elas ainda batiam umas nas outros, riscavam as paredes e enfiavam os dedos em tomadas, mas mesmo assim ela sentia orgulho delas. Bocejou e tirou um caderno de dentro da mochila. Escutou alguém batendo na porta. Era uma aluna. E era assim que começava mais um dia de trabalho... 

Ela estava apaixonada. Lembrava de quando o vira pela primeira vez, tinha treze anos, não ligou. O viu no casamento de Lily e James, e se simpatizou com ele. O viu no Natal, e se encantou. Ele era diferente, era _ele_. Conversaram, riram, contaram coisas, lembranças. Deram-se tão bem, ele a deixou fascinada. E agora estava deixando-a maluca. Ela o via, sempre. Ele era a alucinação. Fazia tempo que não ligava para Lily para saber notícias deles, e dos outros, de quem acabou por se tornar amiga também, apesar de não vê-los com tanta freqüência. E dele, óbvio. Foi desviada bruscamente de seus pensamentos por um grito.  
'- AAAAAAAAH! TIA!  
Levantou-se rapidamente e correu até uma das mesinhas coloridas. John havia puxado o cabelo de Melanie, que começara a chorar copiosamente e não parava mais. Emily tentava acalmá-la, o que não era mais um problema para ela, que já estava acostumada. Isso era normal quando se era professora de uma sala de trinta crianças de três a quatro anos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Ok, então é isso, logo vem novo capítulo SE deixarem review.

Para quem lê LH  
Eu sei que há séculos não atualizo, e estou falando bem sério quando digo que estou tentando escrever. Tipo, o capítulo só tem 8 páginas até agora, vou esperar ele ficar um pouco maior, daí eu posto, certo?

Mia Moony/Bia Lupin


	2. No telafone

**N.A.:** É, demorou, demorou muito. Mas 'tá aqui "  
Espero que "todo mundo" não tenha esquecido dessa pobre fanfic.

**2- No telafone**

A rotina diária de Emily era: ir para a escola, almoçar, ir para a escola, ir para a sorveteria e ir para a casa. Nesse momento ela estava na quarta fase de seu pacato dia. O verão estava chegando –e com ele as merecidas férias, ela não poderia esquecer – e tomar um sorvete sempre era uma ótima idéia depois de um dia exaustivo. Pediu o de sempre –sundae de chocolate –e se dirigiu para fora da sorveteria, procurando uma mesinha para sentar. Deslizou os olhos pelo lugar, e se assustou ao ver o homem lhe acenando, sentado em uma mesa, chamando-a para sentar-se com ele. Não, de novo não. Ela devia dar um jeito para que isso parasse. Recuou, sem nem olhar para onde ia, acabando por esbarrar em uma senhora que lhe lançou um olhar zangado. Emily respirou fundo e olhou novamente para a mesa. Não havia ninguém lá. Suspirou e ia continuar andando quando viu a alucinação vindo em sua direção. Ele nunca havia caminhado antes. E muito menos gritado seu nome quando ela corria desabalada pela ruela. Ela estava realmente enlouquecendo. Era hora de tomar medidas drásticas, era agora ou nunca, era hora de...

'- Alô? Mãe? –ela disse olhando para a pequena tela onde podia se ver o desenho de um pequeno telefone verde.  
'- Quem fa... Emily! –disse a mulher de cabelos brancos, seu sorriso logo se tornando uma expressão severa. –Pensei que tinha esquecido que eu existo! Há cinco dias que não nos falamos!  
'- Mãe... –Emily disse cansada. –A senhora poderia muito bem ter me ligado.  
'- Não, senhorita! Eu sou sua mãe, é obrigação **sua** me ligar! Não é à toa que você está solteira...  
'- Ah, não... –Emily disse com uma careta.  
'- ...com vinte e quatro anos! Ainda mais nesses tempos, veja, 2027, qualquer uma tem namorado!  
'- Ô, mãe! Chega! Eu não liguei para que a senhora ficasse esfregando na minha cara meu estado civil deplorável! –ela disse perdendo a paciência. – Eu liguei porque preciso de ajuda, **E** achei que a senhora poderia me ajudar. –ela falou rápido, antes que a mãe falasse mais alguma coisa, já que até já havia aberto a boca.  
'- Hem hem... okay então. Diga, filha. –a mulher disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
'- Ultimamente eu... eu acho que são alucinações. Sério mãe, eu sempre vejo um... uma pessoa. Em todo lugar que eu vou. Do nada aparece, sabe. Eu não sei o que é, acho que estou...  
'- Enlouquecendo? É, de certo é. Sua bisavó também tinha dessas coisas... pobrezinha, lembro que ela via dragões roxos, baleias no meio da rua, extraterrestres...  
Emily esbugalhou os olhos. Realmente, ela liga para a mãe esperando uma palavra de conforto e ela a chama de louca na maior cara de pau?  
'- Nossa mãe, muito obrigada! –ela falou com sarcasmo cruzando os braços.  
'- O que! É a verdade, a mais pura verdade. Se você quiser, posso te indicar um psiquiatra, era o mesmo de sua bisavó...  
'- Mãe! Eu não acho que eu precise mesmo de um psiquiatra! É exagero da senhora. –ela falou indignada.  
'- É? Sua bisavó também dizia isso antes de tentar voar. Lembro que ela quase quebrou um bra...  
'- OKAY, mãe, chega, sim? –ela falou, pegando um pedaço de papel. –Qual é o nome do cara? –ela perguntou ligeiramente emburrada.  
'- Ele não é _um cara_, é um _senhor_. Menina, ele cuidou da sua bisav...  
'- Mãe, fala logo, por favor, senão a conta do telafone vai vir gigantesca.  
'- Doutor Paul Freedom. O consultório costumava ser naquele prédio azul, perto da igreja, sabe? Mas certamente ele deve ter se mudado. Ou não. Ah, procure que você acha onde ele atende. Era só isso? É que eu tenho que ir, sabe.  
'- Sim senhora. Boa noite. E obrigada, de qualquer forma. –ela disse mal humorada.  
'- Boa noite, e vê se faz o que eu te falei.  
'- Sim, mãe. –ela disse desligando o aparelho. Colocou-o sobre a mesa que havia na sala e se jogou no sofá. Pegou um travesseiro, colocou sobre a cabeça e gritou. Mary, sua mãe, era muito falante e não media as palavras. Ser chamada de louca pela própria mãe não é algo muito reconfortante, não era coisa que se falasse para alguém que estava no estado dela, seja lá o que isso significasse. Seguiria o conselho da mãe, por via das dúvidas.  
Procurou na lista telafônica o número do doutor, e logo o encontrou sem dificuldades. Uma secretária simpática a atendeu, e por sorte conseguiu marcar consulta para a quinta-feira, sendo que estava na terça.  
Satisfeita, aproveitou e ligou para a diretora, que foi compreensiva como sempre, apesar de ter feito uma cara estranha quando ela falou sobre o psiquiatra. Emily a confortou dizendo que não era nada demais, no que ela respondeu dizendo que ela poderia sim fazer a consulta, desde que arranjasse alguém para substituí-la no trabalho. Isso sim seria difícil. Ela tentou lembrar de alguém que pudesse fazer esse favor. Liz não poderia, trabalhava no jornal dia e noite, além de detestar crianças. Rachel não poderia também, porque trabalhava à tarde. A sua única esperança seria a prima, que estava de licença maternidade por causa de Harry. Procurou na agenda e discou o número que não discava há muito tempo. Sentia-se meio envergonhada de ligar para a prima pedindo um favor, sendo que há tempos não ligava por estar sempre muito ocupada.  
'- Residência dos Potter, quem fala? –falou um homem jovem, de cabelos negros arrepiados, colocando os óculos sobre os olhos castanhos esverdeados.  
'- James! –ela disse rindo da expressão séria e da forma com que ele falou.

'- Ah, é você, Mily. Pensei que tinha esquecido da gente. –ele falou fingindo aborrecimento.  
'- Ah, isso nunca Jamsie. –ela falou sorrindo. –Apenas estou muito ocupada. Como estão as coisas por aí?  
'- Ah, muito bem. E com você? –ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos: um velho costume.  
'-Ah, é, tudo bem. –ela disse, logo recebendo um olhar desconfiado dele. –O que! Eu estou bem mesmo!  
'- Sei... –ele disse desacreditado.  
'- Ah, James, quer saber? Passa para a Lily, afinal, é com ela que eu quero falar. –ela disse mal humorada.  
'- Nossa, tudo bem então! Só não fala assim que você me magoa... –ele disse fazendo bico, o que fez Emily dar risada.  
'- Bobo. Chama ela, vai.  
'- Tudo bem... ela está trocando o Harry. –ele disse com cara de nojo, fazendo Emily rir novamente. –Ô LILYYYYYYYYYYY!  
'- O QUE FOI, PRONGS? –ela ouviu Lily gritar.  
'- TELAFONE PRA VOCÊ! É A EMILY! –ele gritou de volta.  
'- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO TRÁS AQUI! –ela falou parecendo irritada. Ele fez uma cara de "como é que eu não pensei nisso antes" e começou a caminhar. Logo entrou em um quarto onde havia uma bandeira vermelha e dourada na parede. Emily observava tudo que conseguia através da pequena tela de uns cinco centímetros.  
'- Antes não tinha isso aí. –ela comentou para Tiago.  
'- Ah, não. Mas também, há quantos séculos você não nos visita! –ele perguntou.  
'- Bem, a distância é a mesma, _querido_. –ela disse sarcástica.  
'- James, dá para você parar de falar com a minha prima e passar esse treco para mim? Afinal, é _comigo_ que ela quer falar. –ela ouviu Lily falar. Sorriu debochada da cara que James fez, e logo na frente dela não estava mais James, e sim Lily, com seus cabelos ruivos e olhos extremamente verdes. –E vê se cuida direito do Harry! –ela advertiu.  
'- Lils! –Emily disse animada.  
'- Oi Emy, tudo bem?  
'- É, mais ou menos. –ela disse colocando os cabelos atrás da orelha nervosamente.  
'- Nossa, o que houve? –Lily perguntou preocupada. Emily pôde ouvir um riso de criança ao fundo.  
'- Eu... preciso de um favor. Olha só, eu sei que faz tempo que eu não ligo para você e que é feio te pedir favor depois de todo esse tempo. Desculpa, mas é que eu realm...  
'- Calma, calma! –Lily disse rindo. –Fala mais devagar e não se preocupa. Não tem problema. De certo você estava muito ocupada ou sei lá. –ela disse sorrindo.  
'- Aaaaah, Lily! Obrigada!  
'- Bem, mas que tal se você me contasse qual é o favor que você quer? –Lily disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
'- Ah, claro... –ela disse envergonhada. –Bem... é que eu vou, quinta-feira, em um psiquiatra e...  
'- Aaaaah! –Tiago disse rindo. –Eu sempre soube que você é doida!  
'- Lily! Dá para você falar para essa coisa que você chama de marido calar a boca! –Emily falou brava.  
'- James! Pára com isso e deixa a gente conversar em paz! E vê se coloca essa fralda direito nele! Olha só, está tudo torto! –ela disse virando o rosto para James.  
'- Okay, okay! Mas que ela é doida é. –ele falou segurando o riso. Lily revirou os olhos, voltando a olhar para o telafone.  
'- Continue, Emy.  
'- Então... eu vou ter que faltar trabalho. E queria saber se você poderia me substituir. Eu pensei em muitas pessoas, mas todas trabalham de tarde, e já que você está de licença eu pensei que talvez pudesse. Por favoooor? –ela disse com uma expressão suplicante no rosto.  
'- Hm... Emily... bem, eu até iria. Mas é que eu não tenho com quem deixar o Harry.  
Ah, como ela pudera esquecer do Harry? Droga, agora sim estava complicado.  
'- ...só se eu arranjar alguém para cuidar dele.  
'- Ah, você faria isso? Eu não quero atrapalhar Lily, foi bobeira minha ter esquecido do Harry.  
'- Lily...  
'- Fica quieto James, eu estou tentando pensar. –a ruiva disse bruscamente.  
'- Não, é que eu já sei quem pode cuidar do Harry! –ele falou misteriosamente.  
'- Quem, Jamsie? –Lily perguntou. Agora Emily só prestava atenção na conversa dos dois.  
'- Pads! –ele falou empolgado.  
'- James, ele trabalha de tarde! –Lily disse revirando os olhos.  
'- Ah, eu não te contei? –ele disse rindo. –O Pads levou suspensão do trabalho, três dias de suspensão. Ele deu em cima da nova supervisora, e ela não quis se "render aos encantos" dele, como ele mesmo disse.  
As duas riram. Só Sirius para fazer uma cosia dessas mesmo...  
'- Hm, então 'tá. Ele com certeza não vai se negar a passar uma tarde com o afilhado, apesar de eu ter minhas dúvidas sobre isso ser seguro.  
'- Ah, é sim, Lils –Emily disse rindo. –Não se preocupa, o máximo que ele pode fazer é destruir a sua casa.  
'- Oh, obrigada pela palavra de conforto. –ela disse sarcasticamente. –Então, combinado. Quinta-feira, lá na escola... é naquela casa super indiscreta, não?  
'- Sim, Lily. Nem sei como te agradecer! –ela disse sorrindo.  
'- Ah, não se preocupa, a gente arranjar um jeito de te cobrar esse favor. –ela pôde ouvir James falar.  
'- Então tchau, Emy. Vou desligar para ir salvar o Harry desse louco com quem eu me casei. –ela disse divertida.  
'- Ah, sim. Tchau, Lils. E mais uma vez, obrigada. –ela disse sorrindo, antes de apertar o botão laranja que desligava o aparelho.  
Agora estava tudo resolvido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N.A.:** Espero que tenham gostado... e tals xD  
Obrigaaaaada pelos comentários. Nesse exato instante estou tentando escrever LH... complicaaado xP  
Então é isso, logo vem o outro capítulo. LOGO MESMO! A Bia promete ;P

**Mia Moony**


	3. No Psiquiatra

**N.A.:** Ok, menti. Não foi logo, demorou eras ..  
Desculpa?

**3 – No Psiquiatra  
**  
Emily já havia ligado para Lily para ver se ela já estava na escola: como sempre, Lily era tão certinha que até já estava lá bem antes das sete e meia, sendo que teve que esperar o colégio abrir. Uma das melhores coisas que Lily já fez foi casar com James, Emily constatou. Afinal, ninguém poderia viver bem sendo alguém tão certo, e ele a completava com seu jeito maroto.  
Facilmente Emily encontrou o prédio onde ficava o consultório do Doutor Freedom. Ele havia mudado de consultório desde os tempos em que sua bisavó o visitava, mas Emy achou facilmente o novo endereço na lista telafônica. Agora era um prédio super moderno, havia um elevador cilíndrico panorâmico, de onde dava para ver grande parte do centro de Londres. Emily entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do quarto andar. Deu uma olhada através do vidro. Morria de medo de altura, o que não facilitava nada sua vida, já que tinha medo até de elevador, principalmente os que davam para ver todos os metros que você subia. Sentindo-se levemente tonta, resolveu se afastar do vidro. Emily ouviu o elevador apitar, avisando que chegava ao quarto andar. A garota saiu e foi caminhando pelo longo corredor cheio de portas. Andava olhando para os lados tentando achar o consultório. Dra. Helen Foster -Dentista, Dr. John Seward -Clínico Geral, Dr. Patrick Kant... e finalmente, na quarta porta que viu, Dr. Paul Freedom. Entrou na sala impecavelmente branca, logo vendo uma mulher de cabelos castanhos sentada atrás de uma mesa.

'- Er... olá. –Emily disse ligeiramente constrangida.

'- Ah, bom dia. Emily Evans, certo? –a moça disse, mostrando seu sorriso metálico. –Pode entrar, senhorita.  
Emily acenou levemente para a garota e entrou na sala. Esta sala era incrivelmente mais branca que a anterior, a única coisa que quebrava todo o branco eram as cortinas azuis escuras. Assim que entrou viu uma poltrona virada para a janela, onde devia estar sentado o doutor.

'- Bom dia, senhorita...?

'- Evans. –ela disse sorrindo amarelo.

'- Sente-se senhorita Evans. –ele disse indicando uma cadeira em frente da sua mesa. Agilmente ele girou a cadeira para frente, agora encarando Emily. Ela sentou, olhando tudo o que havia por ali curiosamente. Pouco pôde ver sem que fosse indiscreta, então resolveu limitar seus olhares apenas para a mesa do médico. Paul Freedom era muito baixo, tinha ralos cabelos brancos e usava óculos quase maiores que seu próprio rosto. Emily não sabia como alguém que parecia precisar de um psiquiatra poderia SER um psiquiatra. Na mesa dele haviam algumas ampulhetas coloridas, dezenas de fichas, desenhos, anotações, calculadora, canetas e um aquário onde havia um peixe amarelo que nadava agitado. Realmente ele devia ser velho, constatou Emily, porque não havia sequer um sinal de tecnologia no consultório. Ele pigarreou alto, fazendo com que ela voltasse a atenção para ele novamente.  
'- Então, senhorita...? –ele perguntou com a voz esganiçada, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz.  
'- Evans, Emily Evans. –ela disse mais uma vez.  
'- Ah, sim, sim. –ele disse anotando algo em uma ficha que acabava de pegar. Assim que terminou, voltou seu rosto enrugado para Emily, sorrindo. Ele levantou da cadeira e se dirigiu para uma outra, que estava do lado oposto da sala, onde havia uma estante cheia de livros e um armário fechado. Na frente dessa cadeira, havia um divã. –Venha, menina, venha. Sinta-se à vontade. –ele disse mostrando o divã a sua frente, que não parecia ser muito confortável.  
Emily levantou-se e logo sentou no divã. Depois do doutor fazer um sinal, ela percebeu que ele queria que ela deitasse.  
'- Por que a senhorita está aqui? –ele perguntou, apoiando firmemente uma prancheta sobre suas pequenas pernas, que nem tocavam o chão, o que tornava a situação meio cômica. –Relaxe. –ele falou, percebendo que ela estava meio tensa.  
'- Bem, é que eu ando tendo umas... alucinações. –ela disse, agora soltando todo o peso do corpo sobre o divã.  
'- Alucinações? Que tipo de...  
'- AH!  
O médico foi interrompido por um grito agudo e assustado: o divã havia quebrado no meio, e numa tentativa desesperada Emily se segurou no que havia mais perto: as cortinas. Com todo o peso dela, as cortinas foram se desprendendo do trilho, fazendo com que Emily caísse no chão em um baque surdo, e as cortinas caíssem sobre ela. O doutor levou as mãos à boca, fitando o estrago: agora podia-se ver uma "coisa" coberta por uma cortina azul e pedaços de madeira visivelmente devorados por cupins.  
Embaixo da cortina, havia uma Emily extremamente vermelha, e por uns segundos agradeceu que a cortina houvesse caído sobre ela. Sem saber o que fazer, apenas ficou ali sentada.  
'- Oh meu Deus! –o homenzinho exclamou, abrindo a porta da sala com violência. –Christin, Christin! –Emily pôde ouvir ele gritar. –Venha me ajudar, aconteceu de novo!  
'- O que, senhor? –ela ouviu a voz da moça da recepção.  
'- O divã, se despedaçou e...  
'- Eu disse para o senhor comprar outro! É a terceira vez que isso acontece e o senhor teima em não jogar fora essa velharia. –a morena disse cansada.  
'- Não fale assim do Tom! –ele falou parecendo ofendido. Tom? Então isso queria dizer que ele dava _nome_ aos _objetos_? Ela certamente estava lidando com um louco. –Vamos, venha me ajudar.  
Emily ouviu passos e logo sentiu a cortina sendo tirada de cima de seu rosto ainda vermelho. A garota e o velhote entraram no seu campo de visão, e ela levantou limpando o pó da roupa.  
'- Mil desculpas, senhorita...? –o doutor disse sem graça.  
'- Evans. –ela disse entre dentes.  
'- É, Evans. Isso acontece... bem, vamos, sente-se na cadeira. –ele disse apontando para a primeira cadeira em que ela havia sentado. A secretária saiu do consultório e os deixou a sós mais uma vez.  
'- Eu gostaria de saber agora, finalmente, porque a senhorita está aqui. –ele disse subindo na cadeira.  
'- Como eu já disse, eu venho tendo alucinações. –ela disse cansada, se segurando para não revirar os olhos. –Sabe, aparecem de repente depois que eu escuto um estalido. –ela disse sem encarar o velho.  
'- Hm... –ele falou anotando mais uma vez algumas coisas na ficha. –Agora eu vou te fazer algumas perguntinhas. –ela falou e Emily balançou a cabeça em sinal de compreensão. –Me conte como é o lugar onde você mora.  
'- Um apartamento pequeno, em um prédio pequeno e antigo. O lugar é tranqüilo, sem muitas agitações...  
'- Aham... –ele disse anotando. –E seu trabalho?  
'- Ah, eu trabalho em uma escola infantil. Sou professora de crianças de três a cinco anos, no período da manhã e da tarde. Eu gosto, apesar de ser meio estressante e perigoso... –ela disse indicando com o dedo o corte na testa, sorrindo. O médico deu uma leve risada e continuou escrevendo.  
'- E os relacionamentos?  
'- Eu me dou bem com a minha família e amigos, apesar de não vê-los muito. Eu chego em casa cansada e nos fins de semana só quero descansar. –ela disse com um meio sorriso. Ao perceber o sorriso discreto no canto dos lábios do doutor, ela completou, ligeiramente irritada. –Não, eu não tenho namorado, ficante, noivo, amante, parceiro sexual, marido e nem nada do gênero. As crianças já me incomodam o suficiente para eu ter que cuidar de mais um. –ela disse da boca pra fora.  
O doutor logo parou com o sorriso, fez algumas anotações e calmamente tirou uma pasta de dentro de uma gaveta.  
'- O senhor não está cobrando por hora, está? –ela disse erguendo uma sobrancelha, impaciente. O senhor deu uma risadinha e disse, colocando a pasta sobre a mesa.  
'- Ah, não senhorita, não se preocupe. –ele falou sorrindo simpático.  
'- Ufa, que bom. –ela disse aliviada.  
'- Agora eu queria que a senhorita prestasse atenção e me dissesse o que você lembra quando vê essas gravuras. –ele falou sorrindo novamente. Os sorrisos estavam começando a incomodá-la. Ele pigarreou e escorregou sobre a mesa uma gravura: nada mais que um borrão de tinta meio confuso.  
'- Hm... uma bola. –ela disse, logo depois vendo o médico anotar novamente alguma coisa.  
'- E esse?  
'- Uma criança.  
'- Esse?  
'- Uma criança de ponta cabeça.  
'- E esse daqui?  
'- Se você olhar por esse ângulo... uma criança com o nariz escorrendo.  
'- E esse?  
'- Uma boneca.  
'- E esses?  
'- Uma gaiola, uma criança pulando corda, um carrinho, um ornitorrinco, uma criança dormindo, uma...  
'- Okay, okay, paramos por aqui. –ele disse abruptamente. Ajeitou as fichas e colocou-as novamente na pasta. O senhor tossiu e logo continuou a falar com sua voz esganiçada. –Acho que já sei o que a senhorita tem. E na verdade, é muito simples.  
'- Sério? –ela disse animadamente, quase derrubando o pote com canetas que havia sobre a mesa. –Quero dizer, o que eu tenho?  
'- É simplesmente estresse. A senhorita trabalha demais com quase nenhum tempo de descanso, lazer... o que você precisa é de uns dias de folga, e acho que tudo isso se resolve. Se não resolver, você terá que vir aqui para exames mais aprofundados.  
Ela não gostou muito do "exames mais aprofundados", mas ficou relaxada por ele ter falado que inicialmente poderia ser somente estresse.  
Depois de acertar o pagamento com o doutor, Emily saiu muito mais tranqüila do consultório, com seu atestado de duas semanas seguro firmemente em suas mãos. Resolveu ir logo levar o atestado para a Sra. Handerson na escola, para que ela pudesse arranjar uma substituta. Também aproveitaria para ver Lily e as crianças.  
Pegou um metrô e rapidamente estava há umas duas quadras da escola. Caminhou desatenta até avistar a construção colorida.  
'- Boa tarde, Claire! –ela disse para a secretária que lhe sorriu.  
'- Boa tarde, senhorita. Que bom que a senhorita apareceu, a substituta que você arranjou...  
'- O que tem a Lily? –Emily perguntou preocupada. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
'- Bem, é... nada grave, sabe. Ela só caiu e se machucou um pouquinho, teve um ataque de nervos e...  
'- Oh meu De...  
'- Oh meu Deus digo eu! –falou a senhora Handerson, saindo tempestuosamente de sua sala, o que fez com que Emily instintivamente se encolhesse contra o balcão de Claire. –Emily, da próxima vez que tiver que ser substituída, eu mesma irei procurar alguém para fazer isso! Sua amiga é totalmente descontrolada! Ela quase teve um piripaque na sala de aula, só porque as crianças fizeram uma brincadeirinha com ela!  
'- Brincadeirinha? Que tipo de brincadeirinha? –ela perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
'- Ah, algo como... bem, eu não sei, por que você não pergunta para ela! Ela está lá na sala, é melhor você ir salvá-la. –a mulher disse entrando em sua própria sala. Antes de falar com a diretora, era melhor ver o que havia acontecido com Lily. Já imaginando a cara da ruiva e o favor que James iria querer cobrar dela, Emily entrou na sala.  
'- Oi, Lily o que... –ela ia falando, mas foi interrompida por uma cascata de cabelos ruivos que impediram sua visão.  
'- Emily! –disse Lily a abraçando. –O que eu fiz para você se vingar dessa forma?  
'- Lily, não fala desse jeito... –ela disse corando levemente. –Não era uma vingança, foi só um favor.  
'- Claro, eu estava só brincando... –falou a ruiva, sentando na cadeira de Emily.  
- Oi crianças! –Emily falou para os alunos, que estavam estranhamente quietos e com cara de anjo. –Essa tia malvada brigou com vocês? –ela disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Nenhuma criança falou, apenas acenaram negativamente com a cabeça. Estranhando, Emily olhou para Lily.  
'- Eu não fiz nada. –ela disse prontamente. –Okay, eu fiz, mas depois te conto. –ela sussurrou.  
'- E o que esses pestinhas fizeram para você?  
**#Flashback#**  
'- Gabrielle, não bata na sua coleguinha! Cindy, pare de...  
_Ten den den deeeen! Ten den den deeeeen!  
_ ' _- _Ah, Merlin, quem será... –Lily falou pegando o celular de dentro da bolsa. –Alô?  
'- Lils?  
'- Pads! O que você quer? Eu estou ocupada aqui, sabia?  
'- Não, sério, escuta. O Harry...  
'- HARRY? O que você fez com o meu filho, Sirius Black? –ela disse nervosa.  
'- Calma, calma! É que, bem, ele está com um cheiro estranho, e não para de chorar... o que eu faço?  
Lily bateu a mão espalmada na testa.  
'- Sirius, ele deve ter feito as _necessidades_! Na fralda, e é claro, você deve trocar a fralda.  
'- Aaaaah, 'tá. Como?  
'- Sirius! Você já me viu fazer isso um milhão de vezes! Não é possível que não tenha entendido.  
'- Mas eu não sei como faz!  
'- Olha, você deve ter uma noção do que é pelo menos. Agora eu tenho que desligar

_Plic._

'- Gabrielle, eu já disse para você parar de brigar com a Helena! –Lily disse levantando da cadeira. Assim que levantou, caiu. Bateu a cabeça com força no chão por causa da queda, que foi provocada pelos cadarços de seu tênis que haviam sido amarrados um no outro.

Uma brincadeira velha, mas eficiente.

**#Flashback#**

Emily dava risada da cara da prima depois que ouviu o que havia acontecido. Lily a encarava brava, e as crianças riam.

'- Emily! Pára com isso, não teve graça! Olha só o que aconteceu! –ela disse mostrando uma mancha roxa na testa.  
'- Oh meu Deus... Lily, acho melhor você ir para casa antes que aconteça mais alguma coisa para você. –Emily falou segurando o riso. –Muito obrigada, daqui em diante deixa que eu cuido dessas criaturinhas. Depois eu te ligo contando como foi a minha consulta. –ela disse sorrindo. As duas se despediram e Lily saiu da sala, deixando Emy com as crianças. Como já estava no final da aula, logo Emily saiu e foi falar sobre o atestado com a diretora, que entendeu e disse que imediatamente procuraria uma substituta, antes que Emily quisesse arranjar uma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Obrigada pro quem deixou review xD  
Obrigada meeesmo! Não me deixem esquecer de postar "

Mia Moony/Bia Lupin


	4. No Escuro

**4- No escuro**

Os dias de folga foram ótimos. Visitas aos amigos e família, parque de diversões, cinema... e tudo isso somente acompanhada pelo som do trânsito de Londres e de crianças, mas não das "suas" crianças, o que já a deixava bem mais tranqüila.  
No outro dia já voltaria ao trabalho. Em todos esses dias nem sequer uma vez teve alucinações, o que lhe fez parecer que já havia se curado e que tudo era estresse mesmo.  
Assim que terminou de arrumar as coisas para o dia seguinte, Emily foi dormir. Sabia que o próximo dia seria longo.

- Bom dia Srta. Evans! Como vai? –perguntou Claire, sorrindo e jogando seus cabelos loiros para trás.  
- Bom dia, Claire. Eu estou absolutamente bem. E você?  
- Tudo bem. Parece que a senhorita está bem melhor.  
- Ah, e estou, estou bem melhor. Nada que uns bons dias de sossego não resolvam.  
Naquele dia havia chegado na hora certa, e logo subiu para a sala de aula, que estava vazia. Sentou-se na cadeira e jogou sua mochila sobre a mesa. Sorriu ao contemplar a sala cheia de desenhos pendurados nas paredes, além de vários lugares em que a mesma estava riscada de giz de cera. Desviou o olhar para a mesa, onde viu uma montanha de papéis. Pegou-os e logo viu que eram desenhos, e que no topo de todas as folhas estava escrito: "Bem vinda tia Emily". Ela riu. Normalmente não gostavam que chamassem as professoras de tia, mas ela se acostumara com aquilo, e os alunos também, sendo que ela era a única pessoa por ali que não tinha irmãos e tinha dezenas de supostos sobrinhos e sobrinhas. Deu uma breve olhada nos desenhos. A maioria deles continha uma Emily desenhada no melhor estilo palitinho, com cabelos negros desgrenhados, grandes olhos verdes díspares e um sorriso enorme. Já ia guardando todos eles em sua mochila quando percebeu um pedaço de papel diferente deslizar de dentro do amontoado de desenhos. Juntou-o do chão e desdobrou o que parecia ser um bilhete.

"_Srta. Evans,  
_ _Foi muito bom cuidar das suas crianças. Elas se comportam sempre, exceto quando estão acordadas. Pude ver o quanto elas gostam de você, sempre perguntando se a tia Emily não voltaria logo, porque elas não agüentavam mais o tio chato que colocaram para cuidar delas. Não sei, sempre achei que deveria lecionar para maiores de 4 anos.  
_ _Apesar de algumas cicatrizes, foi muito divertido cuidar delas, e posso dizer que você tem feito um bom trabalho. Agora elas estão nas suas mãos.  
R. J. Lupin"_

Emily estreitou os olhos. Sabia que já tinha lido aquelas iniciais em algum lugar, só não recordava onde. Dando de ombros, guardou o bilhete também dentro da bolsa, bem em tempo de ouvir o sinal bater, o que anunciava o começo da aula. Levantou e foi abrir a porta laranjada, logo sendo derrubada por dezenas de crianças que pularam sobre ela gritando o seu nome. Ficou estatelada no chão, coberta por crianças, até que ouviu alguém falar em tom autoritário.  
- Crianças, saiam de cima da Srta. Evans senão vocês vão acabar perdendo sua "tia" permanentemente!  
Emily, depois de estar sem nenhum serzinho em cima de si, estendeu a mão pedindo ajuda para levantar à senhora Handerson, que havia chegado na hora certa para poupá-la de morrer sufocada.  
- Obrigada Sra. Handerson. –ela disse já em pé.  
- Essas crianças iriam te matar se eu não entrasse aqui. –a mulher disse com um sorrisinho. –Então, está melhor?  
- Ah, bem melhor. –ela disse sorrindo.  
- Então seja bem vinda novamente, pelo jeito elas estavam com saudades. Bom trabalho. –Helen disse saindo da sala e deixando Emily com as crianças.  
Emily pediu que todos sentassem, e por um momento apenas ficou observando o rosto das crianças, que novamente fingiam ser apenas seres inocentes que não poderiam causar nenhum estrago.

- Então... –ela disse sentando-se sobre a mesa. –O que vocês aprontaram nesses dias que eu estive fora? –ela disse sorrindo. Isso foi o suficiente para que todas as crianças começassem a falar de uma vez, tornando impossível o entendimento de uma palavra sequer.  
Aquele foi um dia como todos os outros dias de trabalho. Assim que terminou as aulas da manhã, Emily almoçou, e logo vieram as aulas da tarde para ocupar seu tempo. Naquele dia ela nem iria à sorveteria, pois estava cansada demais para isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- It's been a hard day's night, and I've been workin' like a dog. It's been a hard day's night. I should be sleepin' like a log… But when I get home to you, I find the things that you do, make me feel alright…  
Certamente os vizinhos achavam que ela realmente precisava de um psiquiatra. Emily estava varrendo o chão da sala, enquanto "cantava" a altos brados músicas dos Beatles. Mesmo sendo uma banda super antiga, era a sua preferida. Seu avô tinha uns CD's, e ela lembrava de sempre quando era criança ouvir com ele, e assim foi pegando gosto pela banda.  
- When I'm home, everything seems to be right…  
Ela havia pegado a vassoura, agora parando de varrer, fingindo que esta era uma guitarra. Será que o psiquiatra estava certo sobre ela não ter problema algum?

- When I'm home, feeling you holding me tight. Tight, yeah. –agora voltava a varrer. –It's been a hard day's night, and I've been workin' like a dog. It's been a hard day's night.

I should be sleepin' like a lo… ah não!  
Emily teve que parar com seu showzinho particular: a energia elétrica havia acabado.  
- Mas que droga! –ela disse largando a vassoura no chão, e indo até a janela. Afastando a cortina, percebeu que boa parte da cidade estava sem luz. –Ah, muito legal isso. –ela disse sarcástica. Já estava se preparando para ir procurar às escuras uma lanterna na área de serviço, quando... _Tlac_.  
- Ah, meu Deus! –ela disse apalpando o chão em busca de sua vassoura. Assim que conseguiu achá-la, a ergueu em posição de ataque. Silêncio. Podia ouvir uma outra respiração que não a sua, e isso fez com que ela começasse a desferir golpes cegos com o cabo da vassoura. Depois de alguns segundos, ouviu um baque surdo e um gemido. Sentia suas mãos suarem, e seus braços tremerem levemente.  
- Calma, Emily, calma... –ela disse para si mesma, esticando os braços para poder se localizar na sala. Deu uns passos para frente e sentiu-se cair. Mas se surpreendeu ao perceber que não era sobre o chão que estava. Ouviu mais uma vez um gemido. As luzes piscaram, até que se acenderam totalmente. Fechou os olhos, com medo de ver o que estava sob seu corpo. Sentiu uma respiração quente em seu rosto, então abriu os olhos.  
Assim que deu de cara com um par de olhos cor de mel, sua mão –que estava apoiada no chão –escorregou, fazendo com que ela ficasse completamente estirada sobre quem quer que estivesse sob ela. Fechou os olhos. Sentiu seus lábios esquentarem sobre outros, e seu nariz se chocar contra outro nariz.  
Com um grito, ela levantou-se rapidamente, pegando a vassoura e erguendo-a novamente, apontando para quem estava no chão, enquanto massageava o nariz com a outra mão. Corou instantaneamente ao ver quem se levantava do chão de sua sala: era um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Era _ele_.  
- OH MEU DEUS! –ela disse jogando a vassoura para um canto e se ajoelhando ao lado do homem. Levou as mãos à boca enquanto sentia seu rosto corar. Se não fosse o suficiente, viu o outro corar, enquanto levava as mãos aos lábios.  
A vontade que ela tinha naquele momento, era de cavar um buraco bem fundo e se esconder. Ele sentou-se, olhando para ela.

- Desculpe. –ele disse massageando a cabeça, onde certamente se formaria um galo.  
- Na... não, que é isso, eu que preciso pedir desculpas! –ela disse exasperada. –Você 'tá legal? Eu não te machuquei, não é? É que sabe, você me assustou! Não era minha intenção te dar uma vassourada na cabe...  
- Calma... –ele disse levando um dedo até os lábios dela, para que ela se calasse. –Eu entendo. Eu devo ter te dado um grande susto mesmo... –ele disse sorrindo. Ela corou mais uma vez.  
- É, você me assustou mesmo. Mas eu não devia ter me desesperado tanto. –ela disse envergonhada com o sorriso insistente no rosto dele. –Está doendo?  
- Só quando eu respiro.  
- Senta no sofá. –ela disse levantando do chão e indo para a cozinha. –Eu vou pegar um gelo para você colocar na cabeça... ah, caramba...  
Ele fez o que ela disse e ficou observando enquanto ela embrulhava algumas pedras de gelo em um pano de prato. Assim que ela saiu da cozinha e percebeu que ele a observava, corou. Okay, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Será que seu sangue não poderia encontrar um outro lugar para ficar, que não fosse seu rosto?!  
- Aqui, coloca isso em cima de onde eu te machuquei. –ela disse estendendo o pano de prato para ele, que agradeceu.  
- Não se preocupe, eu estava brincando quando disse que doía quando eu respirava. Na verdade, nem machucou tanto assim. –ele disse com um sorriso.  
- Ham... tudo bem. Mas ainda estou me sentindo culpada, Remus... –ela disse, mas de repente sentiu que tinha algo estranho em tudo isso. –Hey! –ela disse estreitando os olhos –Por um acaso não foi você que foi...  
- Te substituir?  
- É!  
- Ah sim, fui. Eu conheço há um tempo a Sra. Handerson, e ela me pediu para que fizesse esse favor para ela. Eu fiquei surpreso quando percebi que era justamente a sua turma.  
- Caramba! Eu não sabia que você dava aulas. –ela disse, e ele sorriu de volta.

A conversa foi seguindo, se prolongando sem que eles percebessem. Ela lembrava que era bom conversar com ele, mas não lembrava de ser **tão** bom quanto estava sendo. Depois de um longo tempo, horas, eles finalmente pararam.  
- Emily, agora eu tenho que ir para casa sabe, já está tarde...  
- Ah, sim... que pena. –ela disse sorrindo e levantando-se do sofá, indo até a porta. –Mas teve uma coisa que você não me contou. –ela disse, parando a mão na maçaneta.  
- Hm?  
- Afinal, o que você estava fazendo aqui? Quero dizer, como entrou?! –ela falou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
- Er... –ele disse, parecendo embaraçado. –Lily me passou seu endereço. Hm... a porta lá embaixo estava aberta, e eu acho que por causa do som alto você não me ouviu batendo na porta. Então eu acabei entrando, e bem, o resto você já sabe.  
- Hm, certo...  
Ele pareceu aliviado depois dessa afirmativa de Emily.  
- Mas para que exatamente você veio aqui? Para levar vassourada é que não foi... –ela disse rindo.  
- Hm, na verdade... eu vim aqui para te convidar...  
- Convidar?!  
- Emily, ah, eu não sou muito bom para essas coisas. Okay. Você quer sair comigo? Sei lá, ir em algum lugar diferente e...  
- Claro! –ela disse empolgada. –Quer dizer, eu vou sim. –ela disse corando.

- Hm, então 'tá bom. –ele disse sorrindo.  
- É, então 'tá bom. –ela disse sorrindo e abrindo a porta.  
- Tchau, nós combinamos então um dia desses.

- Okay... tchau. –ela disse dando um beijo no rosto dele, o que assustou até ela mesma. Ele saiu e ela fechou a porta, se encostando logo em seguida na mesma.  
- O que foi isso?!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A.:** Tchã-nãã! Huahuhauh!  
Ok, nem vou dizer que demorei porque isso é bem óbvio. Mas quase ninguém lê mesmo...  
Estou postando hoje graças a uma review que recebi xD  
Então é isso... logo já está acabando, eu sou péssima com fins, e o próximo capítulo é o último. Então vou começar a postar outra ficzinha, e espero sinceramente que alguém ao menos leia e deixe reviews para mim xP

Para quem lê LH: olha só, eu vou continuar a escrever, apesar da demora. Antes do ano que vem acho que posto. Huahuahhauhahauh!

Obrigada por tudo,

**Mia Moony.  
**


	5. No Encontro

**5 – No encontro**

_Então fazemos assim... sábado, às sete horas. Onde vamos? Ah, surpresa._  
Ela lembrava do que ele lhe dissera aquele dia por telafone. Lembrava do sorriso misterioso que ele sustentava no rosto.  
Como assim "_surpresa_"? Ela estava muito ansiosa.  
Por não saber aonde ia, acabou ficando meio receosa de qual roupa vestir, mas acabou colocando seu único vestido, que era preto e tinha apenas uns detalhes em prata. Calçou as sandálias de salto baixo e sentou-se no sofá da sala, esperando por ele. Tamborilava os dedos no ritmo de "Twist and Shout", quando ouviu o interfone tocar. Achou estranho que ele quisesse subir ao invés de ela descer. A campainha soou e logo os dois já estavam dentro do apartamento.  
- Hm... para você. –Remus disse estendendo a mão para ela, onde havia uma rosa vermelha. Pareceu que o rosto de Emily estava refletindo a cor da rosa.  
- Ah, obrigada. –ela disse sorrindo. –Então... nós vamos agora?  
- Daqui a pouco. Mas antes, preciso fazer uma coisa... –ele disse misteriosamente.  
- Fazer o que? –ela disse, curiosa. Viu ele puxar de seu bolso um pedaço de madeira. Sua varinha. – Hey, o que você pensa que vai fazer com isso? –ela disse se afastando, parecendo assustada. Por vezes esquecia que existia magia.  
- Calma Emy! –ele disse rindo. –Eu não vou te machucar. –ele falou, e apontou a varinha para ela, que fechou os olhos com medo do que viria a seguir. Ele falou algumas palavras ininteligíveis, e ela sentiu que algo havia mudado. –Abra os olhos.  
Ela abriu e viu ele com uma roupa diferente da com que estava antes, e quando olhou para si própria, também havia mudado completamente. Ao invés da roupa anterior, ela usava uma longa saia preta com bolinhas brancas e rodada, além de uma camiseta vermelha. Correu até o espelho e viu que seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo alto.  
- Remus... O que... –ela estava sem palavras.  
- Então? –ele disse simplesmente.  
- Uau! Isso é... é incrível! –ela dizia sorrindo. –Mas, para que isso? Onde nós vamos?  
- Bem, essa é a surpresa maior. –ele disse. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior: pelo jeito ele adorava deixar as pessoas curiosas.  
- Vai demorar muito? É que eu estou morrendo de curiosidade! –ela disse com um riso nervoso.  
- Não vai não. –ele disse, pegando nas mãos dela. –Feche os olhos.  
Emily sentiu algo frio passar em volta de seu pescoço, e por um segundo pensou sentir tudo rodando sob os seus pés. Quando parou, ela ouvia gritos histéricos. Onde estaria? Com certeza não era sua sala.  
- Remus? Onde...?  
- Pode abrir os olhos.  
Emily abriu os olhos e o que viu foi dezenas de pessoas gritando e pulando. Olhou em volta e pôde ver logo atrás de si um palco.  
-Londres, 1964. –ele disse simplesmente.  
- Mas...?  
Quatro rapazes subiram no palco, e aí sim Emily entendeu onde estava.  
- REMUS! –ela gritou. –Oh meu Deus! Como você fez isso? Como nós podemos estar em 1964, em um show dos BEATLES?!  
- Ah, nada demais, eu só... –mas foi interrompido por um grito agudo de Emily, que começou a fazer o que muitas garotas a sua volta também fizeram ao ouvir o primeiro acorde de She Loves You: puxar os próprios cabelos.  
- Emily, eu juro que você está me assustando! –ele disse observando a garota, que estava quase chorando de emoção.  
- Aaaah, Remus! –ela disse praticamente se jogando nele em um abraço apertado. –Muito obrigada!  
Ele apenas corou com a manifestação de afeto inesperada, e sorriu.  
- Que nada, nem precisa agradecer. Só aproveite!  
E foi isso que ela fez. Cantou todas as músicas, gritou Paul, George, John e Ringo até que sua voz acabasse, além de quase nem sentir mais suas pernas no final do show, quando eles começaram a tocar o que disseram ser a ultima música. Emily estava tão cansada que nem mais conseguia ficar em pé, muito menos dançar. Remus a abraçou pelos ombros, mirando os olhos verdes da garota, que brilhavam de felicidade.

- _Close your eyes and I´ll kiss you, tomorrow I´ll miss you, remember I´ll always be true and then while I´m away I´ll write home everyday, and I´ll send all my loving to you…_  
- Eles não são o máximo? –ela perguntou virando-se para 2ncara-lo.

- Hm? Ah, sim, são. –ele disse acordando de seu transe. Ela riu levemente e voltou seu olhar para o palco.

- Eu nunca me diverti tanto assim na minha vida toda! –ela disse assim que tudo parou de girar ao seu redor: estava em casa.  
- Eu também. –ele disse sorrindo para ela, que havia se jogado no sofá.  
- Nunca pensei que pudesse ver um show deles na minha vida! Quero dizer, voltar no tempo... –ela disse. Levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até Remus. –Muito obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo. –ela sorriu.  
- Não precisa me agradecer, Emy. –ele disse sorrindo também. Ela suspirou, olhando para o chão por alguns segundos. O silêncio estava se tornando perturbador.Emily voltou o olhar para ele.  
- O que foi? –ela perguntou. Sentiu suas mãos serem envolvidas pelas dele e sorriu.  
- Emy... eu sei que parece cedo demais e tudo... e entendo se você disser que não ou algo assim. Mas é que...  
- É que...?  
- Olha só, eu gosto de você. Gosto mesmo de você, de verda...  
- Okay, eu entendi, você gosta de mim. –ela disse rindo. –Eu também gosto de você. Muito. –ela disse sorrindo.  
- Hm, é. Emily, você gostaria de... namorar comigo? Mas como eu disse, tudo bem, eu entendo se... –ele disse rapidamente.  
- Claro! –ela disse e pulou no pescoço dele, que a envolveu pela cintura, puxando-a mais para perto. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, até que ele quebrou a mínima distância que os separavam e a envolvesse em um beijo apaixonado.  
Emily sorriu entre o beijo: agora sua mãe engoliria todas as suas palavras.

**Fim**

XXXXXX

N/A: Pois éééé, acaboooou! Não tenho muito o que falar, exceto que espero que tenham gostado dessa fic aí! xD  
Bem, eu demorei pra postar e bla bla bla, e duvido que mais de uma pessoa venha ver isso, mas okay.  
Obrigada a todas as pessoas queridas que comentaram, muito obrigada mesmo! Vocês me fazem muito feliz com suas reviews, muito mesmo -  
Hm, acho que é isso. Logo vou postar uma oooutra shortfic, que eu gostei bastante, que era para um Challenge, mas eu não mandei, hohohoh  
Na verdade, nem sei se aconteceu o Challenge o.O  
Mas isso não importa, na verdade.  
Obrigada e até mais xD  
**  
Mia Moony  
**


End file.
